


ART - Kiss

by Tarlan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2959121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torchwood art created for Fandom Stocking 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts), [ashavah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/gifts), [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/gifts), [firefly124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/gifts), [imamaryanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamaryanne/gifts), [raktajinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/gifts), [weaselett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselett/gifts).



These are all the various color backgrounds for the TORCHWOOD wallpapers I created for Fandom Stocking 2014. It was the only way to fill so many stockings in such a small amount of time... but everyone got something unique and, where possible or known, tailored to what they wanted :)  
  
Please click on the image for the wallpaper size.

Jack/Ianto

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/638797/638797_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/631475/631475_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/631132/631132_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/619942/619942_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/622939/622939_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/622785/622785_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/619543/619543_original.jpg)   
  
---  
  
.


End file.
